You Would Never
by Plushietiger
Summary: Soujiro was plain to say, a complete idiot. Mistakes all through his life would never go away, no matter what he did. Maybe this time he would follow his heart? Throw away his barrier and just go? For Yuki's sake he better. SoujiroxYuki
1. Trust me

Title: You Would Never

One-shot w/ epilogue

Rating: T

Summary: Response to the Fake Spoiler challenge. Soujiro was plain to say, a complete idiot. Mistakes all through his life would never go away, no matter what he did. Maybe this time he would follow his heart? Throw away his barrier and just go? For Yuki's sake he better.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or associated with Hana Yori Dango or any other form of it.

A/N I have changed their names to the original Japanese. I just write better with those names.

ALSO for people who do not know: Soujiro's first love's name is Sara

-----------------------------------

Yuki knocked slightly on the traditional Japanese door and waited apprehensively. She wore a light yellow long sweater with a white blouse underneath and white knee length shorts. A light yellow yarn hat rested on her dark brown and slightly curled hair while her white flat shoes tapped unconsciously. The bright morning sun shined brightly on the cheery day, ignorant of Yuki's inner turmoil. Her eyes furrowed in worry as she rapped once more on the bamboo door.

"Nishikado-san?" Yuki tried to yell but she felt like it would be rude. After a large number of loud bangs on the door Yuki gave up and shoved the door open with a large bang.

"Nishikado-san whe-" Yuki's voice was cut off by her surprise at the large amount of empty liquor bottles on the floor and a dark form splayed onto the tatami floor. While quickly shoving bottles away she scrambled next to his unconscious body and turned his head over.

"Nishikado-san?! Are you ok?" Yuki said as she slapped his cheek lightly with her hand and shook his shoulders. The worry level worsened when her fingers reached for his wrist to check his pulse but was met by relief by the feeling of his steady heartbeat. His eyes fluttered open to reveal heavily bloodshot whites and an unfocused gaze.

"Sa…ra?" Soujiro mumbled while his eyes tried to scan the figure above him. Something seemed to stab Yuki's heart as her eyes widened and her hands grew limp.

"G-get up Nishikado-san. I-you're, I need you're response to... to what I said to you yesterday..." Yuki tried to heave his upper body with set determination but his glazed eyes still stared blankly at her face as she struggled with no avail.

"Why'd you leave so early when t-there was so much to do?" Soujiro slurred. He was still obviously drunk by his scrambled voice and "out of it" attitude.

"Sara... Sara... I still don't know what to think anymore." Soujiro tried to lift himself but he also unsuccessfully flopped back down onto the floor.

"I think I-I still haven't gotten over my mistake Sara…but I just don't know" Soujiro now gazed blankly at the ceiling while Yuki held his head in her lap in silence.

"Nishikado-san... do you still love Sara?" Yuki's heart almost stopped in anticipation from the silence.

"Why are you calling me Nishikado-san Sara? Only Yuki-chan calls me that" Soujiro laughed with a slight touch of hysteria.

"Jiro, you say Jiro... I don't want to think anymore about Yuki. She makes things so complicated and difficult." Soujiro's face of laughter turned solemn while's Yuki's looked broken.

"Goodbye Nishikado-san" Yuki whispered before touching her lips softly to his head. She softly placed his head back onto the floor and stood up quickly.

"This is the last goodbye" Yuki whispered before closing the sliding door behind her. Unknown to her Soujiro was murmuring to himself in a desperate voice.

"I don't want to think about love. Don't make me. Please."

---------------------------------------------

Soujiro woke up with the worst hangover he had ever gotten. And that was saying something with the amount of alcohol he drank in his room spun in dizzying circles as he managed to push himself up and lean against the wall. Various dreams or fantasies had ran through his head when he was unconscious and it was unsure if it was real or not. Vague flashes of Yuki's face drifted through his mind but that might have a been a dream. Or a fantasy. Why had he drunk himself senseless in the first place anyways? Once again memories of Yuki ran through his mind but she was instead walking away from him. Mental spikes stabbed and slashed through his head and he immediately ceased any type of thinking. Sunlight suddenly entered the room as Soujiro hissed and flinched while closing his eyes as tight as possible.

"Why are you here Jiro?!" a familiar feminine voice screeched.

"Unless you noticed this is my house Sara" Soujiro groaned while unsuccessfully trying to ignore the pain that echoed throughout his mind.

"You're going to lose her you idiot! Get up!" Sara grabbed his arm and pulled as hard as she could.

"Lose who?! What are you talking about woman?!" Soujiro's arm felt like it would be dislocated if Sara didn't cease her extremely strong pulling.

"Yuki! After talking for hours about her last night, NOW you forget?!" Sara managed to pull him to his feet and drag him to the door.

"Now go in that car, go to the airport and go get her!" Sara was unusually commanding today but Soujiro had no time to think before he was thrown into a dark car with tainted windows that immediately drove.

"What is she talking about? Why would I have to go get Yuki? And where am I going?!" he growled to himself while staring at the dark sky.

"Excuse me Nishikado-sama but we are going to the nearby airport." The driver said while keeping his eyes thankfully on the road.

"Why would she be at-" Soujiro's question was cut off by the loud and high pitched noise of his phone ringing. He angrily fumbled through his pockets and flipped the noisy thing open.

"What is it?!" Soujiro shouted in a Tsukasa like fashion into the phone while keeping it a distance from his ear so his head wouldn't split open.

"Hey! Nishikado-baka what did you do to Yuki?!"

"Tsukushi? What the hell are you talking about?" he snapped back.

"Yuki's all depressed at the airport and how come you're not here to say goodbye?!" Tsukushi practically snarled.

"What? Why would I have to say goodbye?"

"Look. I accept that you and Yuki are close friends but why are you being such an oblivious idiot?!" Tsukushi huffed loudly into the phone.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Soujiro yelled back while wincing at his own volume.

"Didn't you promise her?! She said you promised her yesterday and did you know how happy she was about that?!"

"I... I don't know what you're talking about" he replied truthfully but it was interpreted as ignorance.

"Forget it. Goodbye Nishikado. I knew you would never keep your word" was the last curt words by Tsukushi before the dial tone resounded.

"Dammit, what the hell is she talking about!?" His unlucky cell phone collided with the car window as he threw it in anger. The crash was satisfying in it's destruction but also painful in it's sound.

"Why does goodbye sound so familiar?" Soujiro murmured before he collapsed-unconscious- on his seat in fatigue.

"_This is the last goodbye" _a sweet sounding voice suddenly flashed through his head.

'Last? Why would this be the last...?!" Soujiro practically jumped out of his seat and winced at the same time.

"Driver! Get me to the airport as fast as possible!" Soujiro shouted before mentally smacking himself. Damn hangover! Thank god it was finally fading off. How could he have forgotten what he said yesterday to Yuki?

_Yesterday_

_Soujiro grinned when he heard a hesitant knock on his door and a nervous scuffling of feet. _

"_You don't have to knock Yuki" Soujiro smiled without looking at the door. _

"_Nishikado-san? I need to tell you something."_

"_I said call me Soujiro." His hands continued working on the pottery wheel while his mind focused on her voice. _

"_...Soujiro-san I really need to talk to you" Yuki's shaking voice answered. Soujiro turned around with a curious expression but it quickly turned to worry as he saw the tears falling down her cheeks. A clatter was heard as Soujiro quickly got up and stood in front of her reassuringly. _

"_What's wrong Yuki?" Soujiro asked softly while wiping tears off her cheek. _

"_I need you to promise me something Nishikado-san" Yuki whispered while looking up to see his worried expression. Soujiro silently agreed and Yuki continued in a hesitant tone._

"_You need to promise... You'll see me go with no false feelings."_

"_What do you mean? Where are you going?" Soujiro said softly while achieving eye-contact._

"_My father's received a job transfer and I have to move to New York." Soujiro's expression could only be described as shock while he practically froze in place. _

"_I... I love you" Yuki blushed with a half smile half frown while a new batch of tears started down her cheeks. Her hands rose to cover her face to shield her tears from view from embarrassment while Soujiro seemed even more speechless. Yuki just smiled softly through her tears and continued. _

"_I know what your reaction would be Nishikado-san. That's why I want you to promise you that you'll have an answer by the time I have to leave." Yuki still smiled with a forlorn hint as Soujiro still couldn't form any words._

"_W-when do you have to leave? Why can't you just stay here?" Soujiro managed to say. _

"_My father needs me to take care of my ailing mother while he's at work. I leave at 9:00PM tomorrow" Yuki now was stepping slowly away with her hands down while Soujiro was still trying to think of what to say. _

"_Do you promise? Soujiro-san?" Yuki whispered. _

"_I-..." Soujiro's pause led from seconds to minutes as so many mixed up feelings ran through him. He didn't want to partake in love ever again and it would also mean committing himself to one girl. Still, this was Yuki and she was sweet, cute and... lovable. Did he just say lovable? Soujiro nodded to her with a faint smile as Yuki grinned with dry tear tracks and dashed out of the room. Once she was gone Soujiro collapsed onto his seat and sighed. How could he say he wouldn't tell her false feelings when he didn't even know his own feelings? _

_Later on that day_

_Soujiro laid on the floor of his parents traditional house with bottles of brandy, vodka, cognac –any type of expensive liquor- waiting in a line. He had called Sara for her advice and he was now waiting for her with liquid painkillers. _

"_Jiro? What happened?" Sara questioned while taking her shoes off and entering the room._

"_And what's with all the liquor?" _

"_Painkillers." Soujiro stated while staring blankly at the wall. Sara settled down, this was going to be long. Soujiro explained all that Yuki had said and what he had attempted to say back. _

"_I don't know how I feel about her" Soujiro sighed as he cradled his head in arms. _

"_Why?" Sara asked while opening up a bottle –otherwise called as the liquid that makes people say the truth-._

" _I only see her as a friend" Soujiro sighed while Sara's eyebrow raised in disbelief. After a large number of rounds and bottles with Sara tactfully not drinking at all, it was safe to say that Soujiro was absolutely dead drunk. _

"_So what do you think about Yuki?" Sara asked to his swaying form. _

"_Shehs so lovable" Soujiro grinned happily. Luckily it was one of those rare times where Soujiro was a giddy and hyper like drunk. _

"_Her smiles soo sweet and her personalitye and her-her everything!"_

"_So you would say you love her?" Sara smiled while pouring more brandy into his glass. Suddenly his face turned somber and his eyes teary._

"_I don't want to love anymore Sara. She's... I-I don't want to lose her. What if I lose her again? I would make another mistaake." Soujiro slurred. _

"_But she loves you Jiro. Tell her how you feel. Don't be afraid of love after what happened between us ok?" Sara whispered in a soft and guilty tone. Soujiro's reply was never said as Sara's romantic ring tone rang throughout the air. _

"_Hello?" What?! I'll be right there" Sara snapped her phone closed as she stood up and looked guiltily at Soujiro._

"_I'm sorry Jiro. I have to leave now but I need you to think about what I said ok?" Sara tried to smile but Soujiro just continued frowning and swished the alcohol in his glass. _

"_I'll just drink by myself." Soujiro almost pouted before attempting to pour more in his cup. Sara gave one last extremely guilty glance before dashing over to her car and driving off. His hand was shaking so badly that the brandy splashed everywhere and Soujiro threw the bottle at the wall in anger. _

"_Dammit!" Soujiro growled before grabbing a new bottle and tearing it open. Shoving the glass away he drank it straight from the bottle in huge gulps. More empty bottles littered the floor as his manic drinking didn't cease until he was unable to think or move. The only reason the others were spared was because of him blacking out from the sheer amount of alcohol. _

"Nishikado-sama? We're at the airport" the driver said as he shook him gently.

"What time is it?!" Soujiro cursed at himself. He would damn himself if he messed up with her.

"Its 8:25 PM Nishikado-sama." After answering he bowed and opened the car door. Soujiro shoved him out of the way and ran as fast as his legs could move towards the terminal doors. He was a strange sight with his heavily tousled hair and extremely wrinkled clothes, but still handsome nevertheless. Glares were sent his way as he shoved past masses of people on line and up to the counter.

"Did the 9:00 flight for New York leave yet?!" Soujiro slammed his hands on the counter and ignored the protesting people behind him.

"Excuse me sir, But you have to wai-"

"I'm Soujiro Nishikado of the Nishikado empire, now tell me already" Soujiro growled while the attendant looked shocked.

"I'm very sorry Nishikado-sama. The 9:00 New York flight is now boarding." She bowed while apologizing all the same.

"Which terminal?!"

" Terminal 9" the woman almost cowered under his angry and frustrated aura while she pointed in the direction to the right. Soujiro shoved past the crowd and searched the terminal signs for the blessed number 9.

"Yuki! Yuki!" soujiro yelled at the top of his lungs while looking all around him.

"Yuki! Matsuoka Yuki!"

"Excuse me sir?" A good looking middle aged woman tapped his shoulder and he turned around with a hopeless expression.

"I remember seeing a crying woman going to the plane with her friends calling her Yuki. If she's the one you're looking for, the plane is on the ground and they're taking a bus there" the beauty smiled. Soujiro shot a quick thank you before he ran off to the airplane yard.

"What are you doing? You-" the security guard yelled as Soujiro ran through the doors leading to the boarding area.

"Stop right there" a burly officer growled while he grabbed his collar and yanked him back.

"Move out of the way!" Soujiro yelled right back before kneeing him in the stomach and running towards a departing bus. The red color of the bus blurred in his sight through the heat as his legs strained to run in his exhausted state.

"Yuki!" Soujiro screamed at the top of his lungs but it just seemed to make the bus all the farther. The plane grew larger as Soujiro's legs grew weaker.

"Yuki!" He was now near enough to see the area at the back of the bus and see the brightest sight in the world – his Yuki-. A random girl squealed and started tugging at her friends at the sight of the famous playboy while Yuki turned around with a tired and sad face. It was soon replaced with shock as she saw Soujiro running after the bus and shouting her name. Thankfully, the bus slowed to the stop as he managed to continue to stagger after it.

"Nishikado-san?" the angelic like voice finally met his ears as she checked to see if he was ok.

"Yuki? You're still here, thank god." Soujiro sighed before pulling her into a tight hug. Yuki's body was tense and even though Soujiro was exhausted and half-dying he could still tell she was uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Soujiro reluctantly pulled himself away from her and but still held her shoulders.

"Nishikado-san... I know how you feel about me already" yuki softly pulled his arms off and turned her head away.

"What are you talking about" Soujiro whispered while softly holding her chin and turning her to face him.

"I know it's difficult to talk about me and I make things complicated and difficult. Me leaving is my decision too and I-" Soujiro interrupted her by pulled her close and closing her lips with his. She tasted just like chilled strawberries with a faint hint of mint –as sweet as he always thought-. His arms wrapped protectively around her back while Yuki's curled around his neck. There was no passionate deepening but it was just sweet bliss, made purely out of their feelings together.

"Nishikado-san" Yuki gasped in shock while pulling away. Soujiro buried his head into the crook of her neck and nuzzled slightly. Yuki felt liquid drip onto her shoulder and looked down to him in surprise. He kissed her neck softly before moving upwards to her ear.

"Everyone who I like leaves me…..that's why I can't hold onto you" Soujiro whispered, his tears invisible to her sight.

"I still love you nishikado-san... but you have Sara." Yuki smiled sadly but pulled away from his embrace to walk away. The crowd of watchers surprised her but Yuki walked towards the stairs. Tears cracked through Yuki's mental blockade and her feelings never seemed to listen to her right? Soujiro arms wrapped around Yuki's waist and enveloped her senses in his familiar cologne. A soft kiss landed on her cheek and he pressed his cheek against hers. The new wetness on her cheeks affirmed his tears while her tears still ran down.

"I think I know now Yuki… why something drew me to you but kept me away at my own stupidity… I think I know," he whispered "Trust me."

"How can I trust you when you would never tell me the truth?" Yuki sobbed and covered her face with her hands.

"I love you. I love you and I always will. I was so blind not to see that Yuki" Soujiro turned her around, pulled her hands off and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Please. Trust me." he whispered soundlessly onto her lips.

"And if I do?" Yuki closed her eyes and whispered back.

"You'll never regret it Yuki" Soujiro cracked a grin drew back to see her expression. He was sure to say, pleasantly met by her light brush and innocent smile. Time seemed to stand still as Soujiro pulled her back into his arms.

KSCH "Flight 23827 takeoff should have been 2 minutes ago. I repeat takeoff is late" the walkie's harsh voice resumed time as Yuki realized the dark truth.

"I have to leave Nishikado-san. My father and mother need me there." Yuki reluctantly pulled away as Soujiro had a look of shock and sad stubbornness.

"Do you have to? I can hire someone! Get a replacement... " Soujiro faded off as Yuki smiled almost proudly at him.

"You already know why Nishikado-san" Yuki walked a few steps backwards toward the people now boarding the plane. Her hand lingered on his and she flipped it over to reveal his palm.

'_I will always trust you' _was the silent words she traced with her finger before running up the stairs and into the plane. Soujiro then blacked out from chasing after the bus and fell onto the ground. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was the worried voice of the guards.

"Are you ok sir?"

He was now feeling fantastic through the pain with his Yuki. Absolutely lovingly fantastic.

A/N: Epilouge will come as last chapter. Hope you liked it.


	2. One Year Later

Title: You Would Never

One shot w/ epilogue

Summary: Response to the Fake Spoiler challenge. Soujiro was plain to say, a complete idiot. Mistakes all through his life would never go away, no matter what he did. Maybe this time he would follow his heart? Throw away his barrier and just go? For Yuki's sake he better.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or associated with Hana Yori Dango or any other form of it.

WARNING: Copious amounts of FLUFF! You may acquire cavities :3

A/N Here's the epilogue! It might be too fluffy but hey, fluff is awesome.

Note: Yuki's name means snow

------------------

_1 year later_

Water ran through the hollowed bamboo poles and into the overflowing crystal clear pond as sheets of rain crashed down onto the ground. The air was still and humid as Soujiro concentrated only on the sound of the rain colliding with the wooden walkway outside. A slight smile grew on his face as his mind drifted to a certain beautiful young girl who was currently in New York. A loud clatter broke the silence as a servant bowed before him, his forehead touching the floor.

"Soujiro-sama you have a visitor." Once the message was conveyed, the servant then quickly got up and left with his head bowed. Sara's heels clicked with the rain as she walked over to Soujiro with the biggest smile, almost up to par with the one she had during her wedding.

"Something good happen Sara?" Soujiro smiled with his mind still dreaming up in the clouds. All of the servants in the house had noticed he was unusually cheery with a smile almost permanently pasted to his face. Gossip about him giving up his playboy life was spread like wildfire throughout the mansion when a maid had found his infamous "black book" thrown casually in the trash. Unknown to them, Soujiro had also deleted all of his ex-"girlfriends" numbers from his phone and hasn't visited a club since she left.

"Guess who's in town Ji-ro?" Sara practically sang as she almost skipped across the floor towards him. Soujiro just raised his eyebrow as she plopped down next to him.

"You know it just started to snow at the nearest airport."

"What are you talking about Sara? It's humid and raining. It wouldn't be-" His sentence was cut off as realization and a smile spread onto his face. It was immediate that he got up and slammed the sliding door open before running into the rain. Sara quickly stood up and threw her car keys towards him with a smile. The now soaked Soujiro caught it with an elated smile on his face and continued to run through the rain. Sara sighed happily and flopped onto the tatami ground with a content smile on her face.

-----------------------------------------

Soujiro was once again a strange sight at the airport as he ran into the terminal soaking wet and in a traditional men's kimono. This time however, he had a huge smile on his face instead of his frustrated frown. He ran up to the counter while skipping people in the line, but some of the people behind him recognized who he was from last time and started to shush the protesting people.

"Which terminal is Yuki Matsuoka in?" Soujiro grinned to the young lady at the counter.

"Right here" a sinfully familiar voice shouted from behind him. Soujiro turned around with hope to be tackled onto the floor. The sweet smell of strawberries and mint assaulted his senses as he hugged the feminine form closer to his body.

"Yuki" he whispered almost desperately as his arms tightened possessively around her.

"It seems like you missed me Nishikado-san" Yuki smiled as she shyly kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"What do you think" Soujiro grinned as he responded more passionately with a kiss on the lips.

"Nishikado-san" Yuki whispered in an embarrassed tone as the onlookers were smiling at the reunited couple.

"Only if you call me Soujiro." His heated breath made contact with her ear as she still blushed furiously in response. He always made her feel like she was a young high school girl dreaming of love.

"Soujiro please stop" deviously whispered heavily into his ear, making his resistance impossible. He grudgingly got up but his pout like frown soon turned into a smile as he swept her up into his arms –princess style-.

"N-nishika-" Yuki's blushing words were stopped as Soujiro pressed his finger to her lips in a shush fashion. As Soujiro walked away towards the doors –the happiest he had ever been-, everyone near them started clapping with beaming smiles on their faces. Of course once they walked out the door Soujiro realized the rain was pouring down and the two laughed as Soujiro dashed towards the car and shoved the passenger door open. Once Yuki was safely seated he laid a chaste kiss onto her lips which slowly turned into something less innocent.

"Soujiro you're getting soaked" Yuki gasped as the two lovers broke apart for air. His answer was wordless as he leaned in again for another round.

--------------------------

"Achoo!" Soujiro sneezed rather cutely as he shuddered involuntarily. Yuki laughed lightly and laid a cold towel on his forehead as Soujiro frowned in stubbornness.

"Stupid cold" he scowled before being thrown into another round of sneezes. Yuki just giggled as he glared at her.

"What's so funny" he frowned with a stuffy nose.

"It's just that you seem so… childish" Yuki smiled as Soujiro pouted. Suddenly Soujiro grabbed her arm and pulled her onto him.

"Am I childish now?" he whispered into her ear as he grinned at her blooming blush.

"Nishikado-san!" Yuki protested but still stayed close to him.

"You sure you can stay here right?" Soujiro frowned as his hold tightened in unconscious worry.

"My mom is healthy now and they both have a stable job" Yuki poked his cheek playfully to ease his worries.

"Don't worry about it" Yuki kissed him on the cheek but Soujiro was still frowning. He tried to grin but she knew something was bothering him by his strained expression.

"Nishikado..." Yuki glared at him and threatened him wordlessly.

"You don't regret your decision right?" Soujiro tried to smile but underneath his charming grin were traces of worry. Yuki just sighed in mock annoyance and gave a wordless answer as she leaned in and kissed him softly.

--------------------------

"Achoo!" Yuki sneezed while frowning at the smiling Soujiro beside her.

"I should have just said something instead" Yuki pouted while he chuckled at her answer.

"Well that would be no fun then" he grinned and flopped down next to her.

"The tables have turned on your Matsuoka Yuki" he leaned in to kiss her but was interrupted by a new torrent of sneezes by Yuki. The two blinked at each other for a few seconds before erupting in laughter as Soujiro flopped down next to her.

"But I'll always be here" Soujiro whispered and threaded his hands with hers. The two lovers fell asleep slowly with smiles on their faces and hands clasped tightly together, never to be separated again.

End~

A/N I know extremely fluffy sweet but we love it all the same right? Hope you enjoyed this two-shot and review!


End file.
